


Euphoria

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: A little sexy bois having fun





	Euphoria

“Hey, Tob?” Christen whispered to the ceiling. 

“Yeah?” Tobin rolled over so she was facing her friend. Christen turned on her side so that two girls were face to face. 

“I was just thinking about you, and-” Christens’s voice faltered. 

“And?” Tobin said, feeling her cheeks heating up. 

“And,” Christen took a deep breath. “I think you’re so beautiful.” Tobin blushed and smiled. 

“Well I think you’re beautiful too.” Tobin held her breath. 

“So it would be okay if I did this?” Christen closed the small gap between the two girls and placed her lips on Tobin’s. Tobin closed her eyes and let the kiss consume her. All she had been wanting since she first saw Christen at camp. Christen pulled away. 

“It’s so okay.” Tobin was the one to lean in this time. The girls held the kiss until they couldn’t breathe, then Christen was on top of Tobin. 

“Can I do this?” Christen slipped her hand under Tobin’s shirt. All Tobin could do was nod and hope that Christen could see. “How about... this?” Christen let her fingers trail down Tobin’s stomach and under the band of her pants and into her underwear. Tobin let out a little gasp. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me fun lil comments and suggestions for what’s next! Also if you like slow burn/angst, then you should definitely check out my other work, last to go.


End file.
